toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Estate
An estate is a Toon's home. Toons may visit their home at any time by clicking on the "Go Home" icon on the main page of their Shticker Book. Each account has six houses, one for each Toon created on the account. The color of the house corresponds to the color of the Toon panel in the Toon selection screen, although this may be changed later on. Estates also contain a pond to go fishing, starting with 4 fishing docks, and a robotic Fisherman called Fisherman Roboto. House A Toon's house is where the Toon lives. Right outside of your Toon's house, there is a mailbox. In the mailbox is where your items from Clarabelle's Cattlelog are delivered. In a house, you can find a telephone, a wardrobe, an accessory trunk, a Jellybean Bank, and other furnishings that can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. A house has two rooms and two windows, which can be decorated with new backdrops and styles via Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Toons can visit other Toons' houses; however, they must be friends before they can enter. If a house does not contain a name listed, it means a Toon has not been made for that house to be taken over, and will have a sign outside saying "Under Construction". Mailbox Mailboxes are used to receive items bought from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, items given from a friend, invitations to Toon Parties, or rewards given by the Toon Council. Mailboxes keep the items inside indefinitely, until the Toon removes the items or discards them. Doodles Doodles are two-legged creatures that are used as pets. Once adopted, the doodle will remain in the Toon's estate, where their owners or other players that teleport into the estate can feed and take care for the doodle. Players can be healed by doodles using special SpeedChat Plus phrases known as "tricks". A doodle can either heal the player, or get confused and do nothing. The more a doodle successfully performs a trick, the more health the corresponding trick will regenerate by that doodle. In a Cog battle, during the Toons' turn, players are able to summon their doodles via the SOS interface, and choose which trick to use. Same as performing tricks in the estate, a doodle can get confused when summoned for battle. Performing the trick properly, however, gives laff points to all players in the battle, not just the owner. Gardening Gardening is an activity where Toons can grow flowers and gag trees. Once they have bought a gardening kit from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, they can start gardening. A wheelbarrow is located at the southern part of the estate, near the yellow house. Toons can sell their flowers in the wheelbarrow for jellybeans. Toons can use the flower beds to grow flowers for a laff boost, and use the piles of dirt around their respective house to plant gag trees to make organic gags. Treasures The treasure in the Estate is the Popsicle, which recovers 2 Laff each by default. These may be upgraded by completing ToonTasks for the NPC Hop Fudge in the Ice Cream Parlor, in Toontown Central's Playground. Decorations Decorations for an Estate may be purchased from Estelle of Estelle's Estate Upgrades in the Daisy Gardens Playground. These include amenities such as fountains, flower gardens, and additional fishing docks to complete aesthetic overhauls such as moving your entire estate to a wintry or cherry blossom decorated scene.Category:Locations Category:Toons Category:Estate Category:Activities